INNOCENT
by Kangji
Summary: [HUNKAI] GS!KAI . Siapa sih yang tidak mau punya pacar sexy dengan tubuh langsing bak gitar Spanyol ? "Err.. tapi Kai, ng .. s-seragammu itu terlalu ketat, kau .. j-jadi terlihat semakin sexy" "Hueeeee"


**INNOCENT **

**-Kim Kai**

**-Oh Sehun **

**-Huang Zitao**

**1S / Absurd / T / HunKai with GS!Kai **

**[Maaf banyak typo, via HP kadang2 bikin greget. Judul + Isi mungkin tidak sejalur]**

**Happy Reading~**

. . . . .

Sehun uring - uringan. Ia masih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Mengabaikan teman - temannya yang datang untuk bertandang kerumahnya begitu pula dengan gadis manis yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pesan singkat hingga panggilan masuk yang terus - menerus pun enggan untuk di responnya. Ia datang ke pesta ulang tahun Zitao waktu itu, berniat untuk menjemput Kai. Namun sayangnya setelah tiba di sana ia di suguhkan dengan sebuah moment yang membuat hatinya hancur. Sejak itulah, Sehun enggan untuk bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

Oke, siapa _sih _ yang tidak mau punya pacar sexy dengan tubuh langsing bak gitar Spanyol ? Apalagi gadis sexy itu berwajah manis dan juga menggemaskan seperti Kai. Sehun yakin semua pria mengidam - idamkan untuk mendapat pasangan hidup yang seperti itu. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang selalu tergerai melewati bahu semakin menambah ke seksiannya dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap. Kai itu sebenarnya cocok untuk menjadi salah satu model Victoria Secret, tapi sayangnya di balik body nya yang sexy itu gadis yang sudah hampir setahun ia pacari hanyalah seorang gadis yang sangat polos. Ia buta akan segala hal yang berbau dengan pacaran -sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Sehun tentunya- selalu menurut dengan apa yang teman dekat nya perintahkan dan ... hah~ entahlah.. . Kalau bahas soal teman dekat Kai, Sehun jadi ingat kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Zitao waktu itu.

Hey~ Sehun kira berpacaran dengan gadis polos seperti Kai akan dijauhkan dari hal - hal yang berbau dengan perselingkuhan. Tapi nyatanya, Kai menduakannya dengan teman dekatnya itu. Iya, Kai dan Zitao ternyata bermain api di belakangnya. Sehun punya alasan kenapa ia mengatakan ini. Sungguh .. setahun berpacaran dengan Kai, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam - macam hanya sebatas berpelukan atau berpegangan tangan, sedangkan Zitao ? Kalau mereka hanya sekedar bersahabat tidak mungkin bocah bermata panda itu berani mencium Kai dengan begitu intimnya.

Arrgghh .. Sudahlah. Sehun semakin kesal kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Lihat, kamarnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah, pedahal dia termasuk orang yang sangat rapih dan bersih. Kalau tahu akan begini, lebih baik Sehun menerima cinta nya Baekhyun dulu. Meski selalu dandan menor dan juga kecentilan yang penting gadis bermata sipit itu pasti akan selalu setia kepadanya.

_Geez.. Kim Kai sialan ! Kenapa kau begitu tega mengkhianati cinta suci dari seorang pangeran sekolah sepertiku ? _

Masa bodoh dengan seberapa cantiknya seorang gadis, kalau dia tidak memiliki body yang bagus, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Jadi, soal menerima cinta nya Baekhyun, eum.. sepertinya Sehun tidak bersungguh - sungguh.

**bukk .. bukk .. bukk .. **

Hh~ Sehun jadi semakin geram, tangan panjang nya itu dengan suka rela melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

**. . . . .**

Seperti kemarin, pagi ini Zitao datang lagi kerumah Kai untuk menjemputnya. Sejak perubahan sikap Sehun yang tiba - tiba, Kai jadi tidak pernah berangkat dan pulang bersama dengannya lagi

Zitao melepas kacamata hitam bermerk nya, kedua matanya menatap takjub dengan mulutnya yang menganga tidak elit kearah Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

1 Detik.

5 Detik.

35 Detik.

Zitao masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

1 menit.

Kai mulai risih, ia mengernyit bingung lalu mencubit pinggang Zitao dengan sedikit keras.

"AAAA .. Kai !"

"Hehe .. mian" Kai menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa. Ekspresi kesakitan Zitao benar - benar sangat lucu. "Ayo .. sudah jam 7"

"Wait, errr... Kai ?"

"Ne ?"

"Kau kenapa ? Hari ini kau terlihat .. ugh... berbeda" Zitao menggaruk tengkuknya, kedua matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan gadis manis di sampingnya. Hell, Kai itu tidak pernah memakai kemeja ketat, rok pendek jauh diatas lutut, make up yang berlebihan dan juga berponi ? Oke .. Yang berponi mungkin tidak masalah, karena Kai jadi terlihat semakin imut. Tapi .. soal seragam yang dipakainya, Kai itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, kalau ia berpakaian seperti itu justru akan semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuh bagian depan dan belakangnya. Zitao jadi takut kalau di sekolah nanti Kai akan di buntuti oleh siswa - siswa mesum dari kelas 12.

"Memang nya kenapa ?" Kai melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari atas hingga ujung sepatunya. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya, seragamnya sama dengan seragam yang Zitao pakai. Apa poni nya yang terlihat aneh ? Kai mengambil kaca kecilnya lalu melihat poni nya dengan teliti.

"Bukan itu .." kata Zitao sembari merebut kaca pororo milik Kai. "Seragammu.. Ada apa dengan seragammu sampai - sampai kau harus memakai seragam bekas Xiu nuna"

"Mwo ? Oppa ... ini seragam Kai, oppa tidak melihat nama Kai tertera disini ?" Kai menunjuk dada kanannya dan berhasil membuat Zitao salah fokus. Pria China itu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, mengusap wajahnya lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Err .. tapi Kai, ng .. s-seragammu itu terlalu ketat, kau .. j-jadi terlihat semakin sexy" kata Zitao jujur.

"Benarkah ? whoaa " kedua mata sayu itu seketika berbinar. Kai bertepuk tangan lalu mencium pipi Zitao secara spontan. "Kalau begitu Kai akan semakin disayang oleh Sehun kan ?" Tao mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kai maksudkan.

"Waktu itu oppa pernah bilang pada Kai kalau Sehun sangat menyukai gadis yang seperti model Mira .. Miranti? Ahh .. anni, Miranerr.. Miran-"

"Miranda Kerr ?"

"Ah ya, itu maksud Kai ... hehe"

"Then ?"

"Setelah Kai lihat di internet, Miranda Kerr itu selalu berpakaian sexy, wajahnya juga cantik karena bermake up dan-"

"Tunggu ! Jangan bilang kau mengikuti saran tidak jelas dariku ?"

"Anniya~ Saran yang oppa berikan jelas kok, Kai yakin setelah ini Sehun tidak akan berpaling dari Kai, ia tidak akan melirik - lirik lagi model itu"

**PLOK **

Zitao menepuk kening nya sendiri, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus lebih hati - hati lagi berbicara dengan gadis polos seperti Kai. Setelah menawarkan hoodienya pada Kai (meski di tolak), Zitao segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melesat pergi kearah timur.

**. . . . .**

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya, ini masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya. Masih ada satu jam tersisa hingga bel masuk berbunyi, kedua kakinya melangkah dengan ia tutup sesekali dengan lembaran kertas, ia malas bertemu dengan siapapun. Seharusnya ibunya tidak memaksanya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini.

**BRRUUUMM**

Suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi membuat suara apapun menjadi menggema, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, kedua matanya memandang lurus ke bawah -dimana mobil berwarna merah itu terparkir.

"Zitao" gumamnya pelan. Sehun hendak melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, namun saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok lain yang keluar dari mobil itu, Sehun mengernyit. "Zitao membawa gadis lai- Oh shitt ! Kim Kai ?" Sehun melongo. Apa - apaan ini ?

Setelah ia melihat Kai dan Zitao berciuman dan sekarang ia harus menerima fakta kalau kekasihnya keluar dari mobil Zitao dengan seragam yang benar - benar ... ketat ? WTF !

Sehun jadi semakin kesal, sebenarnya apa yang sudah di lakukan Zitao hingga bisa merubah gadis polosnya menjadi seperti itu. Sehun meremas lembaran kertasnya lalu membuangnya kebawah hingga mengenai kepala gadis itu.

"SEHUNNIEE !" untung saja lingkungan sekolah masih sangat sepi, jadi Kai bisa berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Zitao yang masih mematung di samping pintu mobilnya. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya saat kedua mata elang Sehun menubruknya secara tak kasat mata.

"Hunnie, tunggu Kai!" Kai masih berlari menyusul Sehun yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh dari nya. Sehun menendang tempat sampah yang ada di sekitarnya membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu dengan langkah terburu ia menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Sialan kau, Kim !"

"S-sehun ?"

"Apa - apaan kau ? Lihat penampilanmu -"

"Hehe .. Sehun terpesona ya ? Kai seperti inikan untuk Sehun, cantikkan ?" Kai berdiri di depan Sehun, wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ia berharap kekasihnya akan tersenyum lalu memuji penampilannya seperti ia memuji model favorite nya itu. "Kai tau kenapa Sehun tidak mau menemui Kai akhir - akhir ini, Hunnie juga menolak saat Kai meminta diantar ke pesta ulang tahun Zitao oppa itu semua karena Kai tidak secantik dan sesexy Miranda Kerr kan ?" Sehun melotot, apa katanya ? Tadi gadisnya bilang apa ? "Zitao oppa juga bilang, mungkin Hunnie mulai bosan pacaran dengan Kai karena Kai tidak pernah mau di cium .. jadi, Zitao oppa mengajari Kai bagaimana cara nya berciuman agar nanti kalau Hunnie -"

"APAAA ?!" teriak Sehun yang berhasil membuat Zitao berhenti di tempat. Kai tersentak, air matanya nya nyaris keluar. Ia menggenggam lengan kiri Sehun dengan erat. "Hunnie.."

"Apa katamu ? Zitao mengajarimu berciuman ?"

Kai mengangguk imut. Sedangkan Sehun menatap murka kepada pria jangkung yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan itu berhasil membuat Kai ketakutan, ia menangis.

"Sehun sudah .. hentikan semuanya, Kai lelah diabaikan terus. Sehun selalu menghindar dan tidak mau menjawab pesan dari Kai, sekarang setelah Kai susah payah berusaha untuk menjadi seperti ini Sehun justru membentak Kai hikss..."

"Sehun boleh kok cium Kai asalkan Sehun tidak mengabaikan Kai lagi"

"Grrrr... " kalau Sehun itu vampire, mungkin pria pale itu sudah mengeluarkan taring tajamnya. Ia semakin marah setelah mendengar pengakuan Kai barusan. Kilatan merah terlihat di kedua manik hitamnya , jadi yang di lihatnya di pesta Zitao itu adalah ulahnya ? Memfaatkan kepolosan Kai hanya untuk merasakan bibir bervolume Kai yang nyatanya memang sangat terlihat menggiurkan ? Kurang dihajar sekali bocah itu.

"Err .. Kai-ah, s-sepertinya oppa harus segera masuk ke kelas, ng- sampai jumpa"

**WUSSHHHH **

Zitao melesat dengan begitu cepat.

"YAAAAA ! SIAAAALAAAN KAAUU !"

"Hueeeee" Kai tiba - tiba menangis saat melihat Sehun yang hendak menyusul Zitao kelantai tiga. Suara tangisannya semakin meraung kalau saja Sehun tidak kembali padanya.

"Sehun j-jangan hikkss .. tinggalkan Kai lagi .. hikss.."

Sepertinya Sehun harus menyimpan dulu dendam kesumatnya kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai lalu memeluknya erat. Ia jadi merasa bersalah setelah mengabaikan gadis polosnya ini dan membiarkan ia bersama Zitao.

"Jangan pergi, Kai sudah cukup kesepian beberapa hari ini karena Sehun tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Kai, Sehunnie sudah tidak sayang Kai lagi ya ?"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu sayang, percayalah .. aku selalu menyayangimu, _cup _. Tolong jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan memakai seragam yang seperti ini, aku tidak suka" setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun memakaikan hoodie nya ke tubuh Kai. Ia mengusap wajah bermake - up Kai dengan sapu tangannya. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti kemarin. Natural tanpa make-up. Kau paham ?"

"Tapi .. bukankah Sehun lebih suka penampilan yang seperti Miranerr" lagi - lagi Kai salah melafalkan nama idola Sehun. Lidahnya seperti terpeleset saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Anniya ... aku lebih suka yang seperti Kai. Zitao itu pembohong, jangan pernah percaya padanya, dia sudah merebut first kissmu dengan alasan yang di buat - buat. Dengar .. " Sehun menangkup kedua pipi tembam gadisnya. "Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu, kau gadis yang terbaik dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memilihmu menjadi kekasihku. I love you"

**PUKK **

Kai memukul dada Sehun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seolah menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke kedua pipinya.

"I love you too, Sehun" katanya dengan sangat pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya dan berjalan kelantai satu.

"Ayo beli seragam baru untukmu, aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan penampilanmu sekarang" Kai mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. Keduanya berjalan dengan sangat mesra. Meski hatinya masih dongkol, Sehun harus bisa menahan amarahnya di depan Kai.

Selagi sekolah belum di penuhi oleh murid - murid, Sehun segera menyuruh Kai untuk mengganti seragamnya. Ia tidak mau tubuh montok kekasihnya menjadi santapan penglihatan murid pria yang mesum. Dan pulang sekolah nanti Sehun sudah berjanji akan melepas semua poster Miranda Kerr dan membuang koleksi - koleksi Miranda Kerr yang lainnya.

_'Tetaplah menjadi gadisku yang polos dan menggemaskan, sayang' -Sehun. _

**END **

[Dooorrrr ! Jangan kaget setelah baca FF yg beginian T^T . Ini gara2 abis nonton MV nya JY Park yg who's ur mama ? wkwk.. kalo liat model nya berasa liat Kai, pokoknya kalo udah bahas masalah butt selalu inget nya ke Kai .. **butt Kai**. Eww... Ngomong2 **big thanks **buat yang udah review FF sebelumnya, walau ga di bales tapi semua review nya dibaca kok ^-^ . Just One Day mungkin mogok (?) masih belum dapet ilham yang lebih baik. Ayo lihat MV nya engkong JYP san bayangkan yang jadi model cewe nya itu Kai T^T _shake that booty that booty booty_]

**K_**


End file.
